The story behind the Silver Millennium...
by Schu
Summary: Silver Millennium...A peaceful time right?...Well maybe not for long...
1. Default Chapter

The Story Behind the Silver Millennium...  
  
Neko: konnichiwa! I am the narrator for this story also with me is Tenshi. Tenshi is gone right now learning her part for the next chapter. So I just wanted to say that chibi Ken does not own Sailor Moon or anything but im sure ken would like to own it but everyone knows that ken cant draw so ken couldnt have done the manga but anyways Ken doesnt own Sailor moon but some names which i will list some time or maybe Tenshi will but Ken owns some characters here but anywas i will let you go so you can read the storry please r/r thanks ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
During the time of the Silver Millennium, everything was peaceful. On each of the planets there was a palace. Every planet had a king, queen, princess and or prince. The palace of the moon is where Princess Usagi leaved. Her mom and dad ruled the moon and also the universe.   
  
(The Moon Kingdom)  
  
Princess Usagi: Mom, are we going to have the ball on Friday?  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, we are going to have it on Friday at 6 o'clock. Make sure that you invite all the princess and princes. Don't forget anyone that would not be very delightful.  
  
Princess Usagi: Yes mom, I am going to send out the invitations today. Well I better go start, talk to you later mom. Ja ne.  
  
Queen Serenity: Ja ne.  
  
Prince Lewis: Dad how many people can I invite to the party on Friday?  
  
King Christopher: As many as you like son.   
  
Prince Lewis: Thank you Dad. I have to be going now and get those invitations out, Ja ne.  
  
King Christopher: Ja ne.  
  
(Luna is sitting in Princess Usagi's room)  
  
Luna: so Princess Usagi who are you going to invite to the party?  
  
Princess Usagi: I think I am just going to invite Princess Amy, Princess Makoto, Princess Minako, and Princess Catherine. I am not sure about Princess Raye.  
  
Luna: It would be nice of you to invite her.  
  
Princess Usagi: ok I will. Since I am so nice.  
  
(The Mercury Kingdom)  
  
Princess Amy: I am so bored. I wish I could do something with the girls. I haven't seen them in awhile. I wish I could see Prince Matthew. I miss he so much!  
  
(Prince Chad walks in)  
  
Prince Chad: so what are you doing?   
  
Princess Amy: nothing really. I am really bored!  
  
Prince Chad: Do you wan to go see a movie?  
Princess Amy: Sure, I would love to.  
  
Prince Chad: ok sis. You go and get ready and I will meet you down stairs in about 30 min. ok   
  
Princess Amy: ok Ja ne.  
  
Prince Chad: Ja ne.  
  
(The Jupiter Kingdom)  
  
Princess Makoto: I wonder what I can do today. Maybe I will go and cook something or go ice-skating. Maybe Princess Usagi can come and we can skate together.   
  
(Prince Matthew walks in kitchen where Makoto is.)  
  
Prince Matthew: So what are you going to do today?  
  
Princess Makoto: I'm not sure yet. I am either going to cook something or going ice-skating.  
  
Prince Matthew: Hey do you think that you could bake some cookies or brownies. Because I am having some friends over and we don't have anything to have for a snack.  
  
Princess Makoto: Yeah, I would love to make some cookies or brownies. If I make cookies, what kind do you want?  
  
Prince Matthew: If you don't mind could you make Chocolate Chip cookies.  
  
Princess Makoto: ok 1batch of Chocolate Chip cookies and onebatch thing of brownies. Well I better get starting on the baking. Ja ne.  
  
Prince Matthew: Ja ne.  
  
(The Mars Kingdom)  
  
(Raye is meditating)  
  
(Prince Ken walks in the room)  
  
(Prince Ken waits for her patently)  
  
Princess Raye: what are you doing in here?  
  
Prince Ken: Mom told me to get you. So don't yell at me, at least I didn't interrupt you.  
  
Princess Raye: oh ok sorry about that. Tell mom I will be right down.   
  
Prince Ken: ok.  
  
(Prince Ken goes and tells his mom, while Princess Raye puts her hair up)  
  
Princess Raye: I wonder what my mom wants.  
  
(Princess Raye goes down stairs to see what her mom wants)  
  
Princess Raye: Mom, you wanted to talk to me.  
  
Queen Angelina: Yes dear, what are you plans for this week?  
  
Princess Raye: I'm not sure yet. But so far I have nothing planned.  
  
Queen Angelina: Ok, that's all I wanted to know you could go back to doing what you were before.  
  
Princess Raye: ok mom, I will keep you updated on my plans.  
  
Queen Angelina: Ok sweetheart.  
  
(The Venus Kingdom)  
  
(Princess Minako and Artemis are sitting her room)  
  
Princess Minako: Good morning Artemis  
  
Artemis: Good morning Princess Minako, what are you doing today?  
  
Princess Minako: I'm not sure, what are you going to be doing today?  
  
Artemis: Well I am thinking of catching a catnap today.  
  
Princess Minako: oh ok well I have to get ready. Ja ne Artemis.  
  
Artemis: Ja ne Princess Minako.  
  
(Prince Philip is sitting in the kitchen with his parents)  
  
Queen Maria: So Philip what are you're plans for today?  
  
Prince Philip: I'm not sure.  
  
King Zoysite: Just update us on what you want to do ok son.  
  
Prince Philip: ok dad no problem. Ja ne.  
  
King Zoysite and Queen Maria: Ja ne.  
(The Earth Kingdom)  
  
(Prince Mamoru is sitting in his room looking at the locked)  
  
Prince Mamoru: I wonder whom it would play for.  
  
(Princess Catherine walks into his room)  
  
Princess Catherine: I wonder if it would play for Princess Usagi.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Do you think it would?  
  
Princess Catherine: You never know I think that the next time you see her, you should take the locket with you and see if it plays.  
  
Prince Mamoru: That's a good idea; I think I will do that. But what if it doesn't play?  
  
Princess Catherine: Well, then she isn't the one. But hey don't think about that. Ok well I got to get going now I am thinking about going shopping.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Average girl! Hehe.   
  
Princess Catherine: Well anyways I got to go now Ja ne.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Ja ne, hey Catherine.  
  
Princess Catherine: yes Mamoru.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Thanks.  
  
Princess Catherine: No problem bro.  
  
*During this time Princess Usagi sent out invitations out to Princess Amy, Princess Makoto, Princess Raye, Princess Minako, Princess Catherine. Prince Lewis sent out invitations to Prince Chad, Prince Matthew, Prince Philip, and Prince Mamoru. *  



	2. The story behind the Silver Millennium.....

The Story Behind the Silver Millennium...  
Chapter two!  
Tenshi: hello! I am tenshi and I am here to talk about what ken wants me to say and well here it is. Like ken has said before, Ken does not own sailor moon. umm what else also there are some characters in the story that belong to ken so when Ken puts out the list and gives it to either me or Neko then if you want to use that character then please ask Ken! thank you please r/r thank you ja ne!  
  
*The Day of the Party*  
  
(The Moon Kingdom)  
  
(Princess Usagi is in her room getting ready for the party)  
  
Princess Usagi: I wonder what I should wear. Maybe I can get mom to help me or have Princess Makoto come early to help me out. Mom!  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes dear.  
Princess Usagi: Mom, do you think Princess Makoto could come over around lunchtime?  
  
Queen Serenity: yeah its fine with me just make sure its ok with her parents.  
  
Princess Usagi: Thanks mom.  
  
Queen Serenity: No problem. Ja ne.  
  
Princess Usagi: Ja ne.  
  
(Princess Usagi picks up the phone and dials Makoto's number.)  
  
Princess Usagi: Is Princess Makoto there?  
  
Prince Matthew: Yes, let me go get her.  
  
Princess Usagi: ok.  
  
(Prince Matthew goes and gets Princess Makoto)  
  
Princess Makoto: Konichi-wa.  
  
Princess Usagi: Konichi-wa, this is Princess Usagi.  
  
Princess Makoto: oh hi Princess, How are you?  
  
Princess Usagi: I am good, and how are you doing?  
  
Princess Makoto: I am doing really well.  
  
Princess Usagi: so what are you going to be doing today?  
  
Princess Makoto: Oh not much, except I have to get ready for the party.  
  
Princess Usagi: Do you think you could come over around 1 or 2?  
  
Princess Makoto: Yeah I think, let me go ask.   
  
Princess Usagi: ok.  
Princess Makoto: Mom, can I go over to the Moon Kingdom?  
  
Queen Elizabeth: Yeah, if it is ok with her mom.  
  
Princess Makoto: Usagi, I can come over.  
  
Princess Usagi: Yeah!!!!!!!! Hey come over around 2 o'clock, ok.  
  
Princess Makoto: ok. Talk to you then. Ja ne  
  
Princess Usagi: Ja ne.  
  
(Princess Makoto gets her stuff ready to go to the Moon Kingdom.)  
  
*Princess Makoto leaves and arrives at the Moon Kingdom at 2 o'clock. She is greeted by a solider. Then she goes inside and sees Prince Lewis. *   
  
Prince Lewis: Konichi-wa Princess Makoto.  
  
Princess Makoto: Konichi-wa Prince Lewis.  
  
Prince Lewis: How are you?  
  
Princess Makoto: I am good and how are you?  
  
Prince Lewis: I am good.  
  
Princess Makoto: Do you know where your sister is?  
  
Prince Lewis: Yeah she is in her room.  
  
Princess Makoto: Thanks; well I better go now, Ja ne.  
  
Prince Lewis: Ja ne.  
  
*Princess Makoto walks to Princess Usagi's room. *  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
Princess Usagi: Come in.  
  
Princess Makoto: Princess Usagi, its me Princess Makoto.  
  
Princess Usagi: Konichi-wa Makoto.  
  
Princess Makoto: Konichi-wa Usagi. So what have you been up too lately?  
  
Princess Usagi: Not much, just getting everything ready for this party. Which reminds me, could you help me pick something out for the party.  
  
Princess Makoto: Sure.  
  
Princess Usagi: My mom wants me to wear my white with gold gown, but I want to wear my pink and white gown. What should I do?  
  
Princess Makoto: Well that is hard. I would ask your mom if you could wear what ever you wanted and if she says that you could then I would wear the gown that you want to wear. But if she says that you have to wear the white with gold gown then I would wear it and save the other gown for another party.  
  
Princess Usagi: Thanks Makoto. You wait here I am going to go and ask my mom ok.  
  
Princess Makoto: Ok.  
  
*Princess Usagi goes to find her mother.*  
  
Princess Usagi: Mom.  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes dear.  
  
Princess Usagi: Mom, for the party can I wear what ever I want or is it a party where I have to wear the formal gown of the moon family?  
  
Queen Serenity: Sweet heart you can wear whatever you want to wear.  
  
Princess Usagi: Thanks mom. Oh and Princess Makoto arrived just a little bit ago.   
  
Queen Serenity: ok dear, you better not keep her by her self too long.  
  
Princess Usagi: Oh I wont mom I better go then. Ja ne.  
  
Queen Serenity: Ja ne.  
  
*Princess Usagi heads back to her room when she runs right into her brother.*  
  
Prince Lewis: Watch where you are going sis.  
  
Princess Usagi: I am sorry brother.   
  
Prince Lewis: So are you ready for the party?  
  
Princess Usagi: Just about. How about you?  
  
Prince Lewis: Same. Well got to run. Ja ne.  
  
Princess Usagi: Ja ne.  
  
Princess Makoto: Your back, what did she says?  
  
Princess Usagi: She said that I could wear what ever I wanted to wear.   
  
Princess Makoto: So are you going to wear the pink and white gown?  
  
Princess Usagi: Yup! What are you going to wear to the party?  
  
Princess Makoto: I am going to wear my green gown.  
  
Princess Usagi: Oh I can't wait till tonight!   
  
Princess Makoto: Me either.  
  
*The time flies by and it is almost time for the party. *  
  
Princess Makoto: Well lets go and get ready for the party.  
  
Princess Usagi: ok Mako-chan.  
  
*Princess Makoto and Princess Usagi got ready for the party and went down to the ballroom waiting for the guest to arrive. *  
  
Princess Usagi: I wonder when everyone is going to get here.  
  
Princess Makoto: Probably soon.  
  
(The Mars Kingdom)  
  
Princess Raye: Mom is we almost ready to go?  
  
Queen Angelina: Yes dear, we will be leaving in a little bit.  
  
Princess Raye: ok mom I was just wondering, because it is almost 6 o' clock.  
  
Queen Angelina: Go and make sure that your brother is ready.  
  
Princess Raye: Ok Mom, Ja ne.  
  
*Princes Raye goes to find her brother.*  
  
Princess Raye: Prince Ken are you ready to go?  
  
Prince Ken: Yes, when are we going to leave?  
  
Princess Raye: In a little bit.  
  
Prince Ken: Ok, just tell me when we are going to be leaving.  
  
Princess Raye: ok, Ja ne.  
  
Prince Ken: Ja ne.  
  
::5 minutes later::  
  
Princess Raye: Lets go Ken.  
  
Prince Ken: ok sis. I will go get mom and dad.  
  
Princess Raye: ok, meet me in the front room ok.  
  
Prince Ken: ok Ja ne.  
  
Princess Raye: Ja ne.  
  
::At the Jupiter Kingdom::  
  
Prince Matthew: Mom!  
  
Queen Elizabeth: Son, I am in here.  
  
Prince Matthew: Mom, are you ready to go?  
  
Queen Elizabeth: Yes dear. Why don't you go and get your father.  
  
Prince Matthew: ok mom.  
  
::Prince Matthew goes to find his father, King Marcus.::  
  
Prince Matthew: dad are you ready to go?  
  
King Marcus: Yes son. Lets go get your mother. Ok  
  
Prince Matthew: Ok dad.  
  
::King Marcus, Queen Elizabeth and Prince Matthew leave for the Moon kingdom.::  
  
::The Mercury Kingdom::  
  
Princess Amy: Mom, I'm ready to go to the party.  
  
Queen Amphrite: Yes dear why don't you go and get your brother and your dad.  
  
Princess Amy: ok mom.  
  
::Princess Amy goes to find them::  
  
Princess Amy: Dad are you and Chad ready to go?  
  
King Chadwick: Yes dear we are ready to go.  
  
::They leave for the Moon Kingdom::  
  
::The Venus Kingdom::  
  
Princess Minako: So Philip, what are you ready to go?  
  
Prince Philip: Yeah, lets go get mom and dad.  
  
Princess Minako: Ok.  
  
:: Prince Philip and Princess Minako go to find their parents.::  
  
Princess Minako: Mom, are you ready to go?  
  
Queen Maria: Yes, are your brother and dad ready to go?  
  
Princess Minako: I think so, but I will go and check. Dad are you ready to go?  
  
King Zoysite: Yes, are you and your mom ready?  
  
Princess Minako: Yes, well lets head to the Moon kingdom.  
  
:: King Zoysite, Queen Maria, Princess Minako, and Prince Philip head to the portal room::  
  
King Zoysite: Philip, why don't you get the portal ready.  
  
Prince Philip: sure dad.  
  
:: Prince Philip goes and turns on the portal machine and they leave for the Moon kingdom::  
  
::The Earth Kingdom::  
  
Queen Katerina: Everyone lets go. We are going to be late.   
  
Princess Catherine: Mom I don't feel good!  
  
Prince Mamoru: Oh whatever I bet you just don't want to go.  
  
Princess Catherine: That's not true I really want to go but I don't feel good!  
  
Prince Mamoru: Sure whatever you say!  
  
King Endmund: Would you two stop, please. Now Catherine if you don't feel good then you might as well go to your room and get some rest. If you feel better later on tonight then just call us and tell us you are coming and then you can come ok.  
  
Princess Catherine: Ok dad.  
  
Queen Katerina: Mamoru, are you ready to go?  
  
Prince Mamoru: Yes mom.  
  
King Endmund: Well then is the portal ready?  
  
Prince Mamoru: Yes dad it is ready.  
  
Queen Katerina: Ok well Ja ne Katerina, get some sleep ok dear.  
  
Princess Katerina: Ok mom.  
  
Queen Katerina: You two go and wait for me, I am going to call Queen Serenity so that she knows that Catherine is not coming tonight. Ok.  
  
King Endmund: ok  
  
::King Endmund, Queen Katerina, and Prince Mamoru leave for the Moon kingdom::  
  
::At the party::  
  
Princess Usagi: I wonder when people are going to star arriving!  
  
Princess Makoto: Look, Princess Raye and her family have arrived.  
  
Princess Usagi: Oh man I wish she was the last person to arrive.  
  
Princess Raye: Konichi-wa Princess Makoto oh Konichi-wa Princess Usagi.  
  
Princess Usagi and Princess Makoto: Konichi-wa Princess Raye.  
  
Princess Raye: So, am I the second person here?  
  
Princess Usagi: Yeah well unless you don't count Princess Makoto because she was over here earlier.  
  
Princess Raye: oh ok. So Princes Makoto, I am guessing that your family isn't here yet.  
  
Princess Makoto: That's right.  
  
Princess Usagi: Makoto, there is your brother. So your parents must be here somewhere.  
  
Princess Makoto: I can't wait till everyone gets here!  
  
::On the other side of the room::  
  
Prince Lewis: Konichi-wa Prince Matthew and Prince Ken.  
  
Prince Matthew and Prince Ken: Konichi-wa Prince Lewis.  
  
Prince Lewis: So have you guys been  
  
Prince Matthew: I have been good.   
  
Prince Ken: Same here, Its been awhile since I have seen you guys.  
  
Prince Matthew: Yeah.  



	3. The Story Behind the Silver Millennium.....

The Story Behind the Silver Millennium...  
Chapter 3  
Neko: konnichiwa! here is the third chapter of the story by Ken. Um Ken does not own sailor moon again the same about the characters and all well ja ne daisuki!  
  
:: The Dark Moon Kingdom::  
  
Queen Selene: Prince Jedite are the plans all ready?  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes your highness, The Moon Kingdom is having a party today.  
  
Queen Selene: Ah, I think it is time to pay them a visit. Would you please go and get Princess Min.  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes your highness! I will do it right now.  
  
::Prince Jedite goes and gets Princess Min::  
  
::A few minuets later Princess Min arrives::  
  
::Prince Jedite leave the room::  
  
Queen Selene: So Princess Min are you ready to go to the Moon kingdom?  
  
Princess Min: Yes your Highness.  
  
Queen Selene: If you do this one task right then I will make you Princess of the Moon, so that when the time of my rule ends then you can become queen.  
  
Princess Medina: But you said that I was going to become the Moon Princess and become queen after you! It's not fair! You broke your promise!  
  
Queen Selene: How dare you! I have changed my mind and I want Princess Min to rule after me! Do you understand?  
  
Princess Medina: Yes your highness.   
  
Princess Min: Your highness what is the plan?  
  
Queen Selene: We are going to kill Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi.  
  
Princess Medina: How are you going to do that?  
  
Queen Selene: Well we are going to go wearing a disguise and then attack them by surprising them.  
  
Princess Min: Ah, your highness that is an excellent plan!   
  
Princess Medina: But what about King Christopher and Prince Lewis? Won't they just take over the moon after we kill the queen and princess?   
  
Queen Selene: Didn't you forget that only the women can rule the land. King Christopher and Prince Lewis are just there, without Queen Selene and Princess Usagi they are just normal people.  
  
Princess Medina: That's right, I was wrong. I am sorry for not trusting you.   
  
Queen Selene: It is quite ok. Never do it again.  
  
Princess Medina: I will never do it again your highness.  
  
::Prince Jedite comes into the room::  
  
Prince Jedite: So my Queen what are we going to be dressed up, and also what about the invitations?  
  
Queen Selene: Do you think that you could go and find out what the invitation looks like and make one for all of us and then hack into there computer and add our names?  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes your highness I will try my best.  
  
::Prince Jedite leaves the room and goes to his room to figure out what the invitations looked like::  
  
Prince Jedite: Man, this is going to be difficult. I hope that I can get the invitation, that is going to be to the hard part. The easy part is hacking into their computer and putting our names on it. But one thing is how do I figure out what the invitations look like.  
  
::Princess Medina comes into the room::  
  
Princess Medina: So any luck?  
  
Prince Jedite: Not really, I still don't know what it looks like.  
  
Princess Medina: Well I have an idea.  
  
Prince Jedite: Ok well what is it?  
  
Princess Medina: Well what you do is you go and make one, just anyone doesn't have to look like the one that everyone else has. Then put how they ran out of invitations and had to give you a left over one and have them apologize in the letter that was with the invitation and put on the letter to show it to anyone who does not believe the invitation is good and not a fake.   
Prince Jedite: Ah I see. So I make one for everyone and then put our names on the list. Right?  
  
Princess Medina: That is correct.  
  
Prince Jedite: That will be a lot easier then what I was going to have to do.  
  
Princess Medina: Well I better let you get to work. Come and get me when you are done ok.  
  
Prince Jedite: ok, do we know what we are going to be disguising as?  
  
Princess Medina: Not yet but Queen Selene has an idea, I think. Well Ja ne.  
  
Prince Jedite: Ja ne.  
  
::At the party::  
  
Princess Usagi: Everyone look! It's Princess Amy!  
  
Princess Amy: Konichi-wa minna!  
  
Princess Usagi, Princess Raye, and Princess Makoto: Konichi-wa Princess Amy!  
  
Princess Amy: So how has everyone been?  
  
Princess Usagi: Just great, I can't wait till everyone gets here!  
  
Princess Makoto: I have been good.  
  
Princess Raye: Pretty good, and how have you been?  
  
Princess Amy: I have been good.  
  
Princess Usagi: I have an idea.  
  
Princess Raye: oh no what is it Princess Usagi?  
  
Princess Usagi: Well since we are all princesses and friends why don't we just use our first names and not princess in front of them.  
  
Princess Amy: that's a good idea. Hehe  
  
Princess Raye: Hey Usagi actually came up with a good idea!  
  
::All of them laugh loudly except Princess Usagi::  
  
Princess Usagi: That's not funny!  
  
Princess Raye: Yes it is!  
  
Princess Amy: Well anyways who isn't here?  
  
Princess Usagi: Well, Princess Minako and Princess Catherine.  
  
Princess Raye: Now I know that you were not stupid enough to invite Princess Minako!  
  
Princess Usagi: Yes I did invite her. Why do you care?  
  
Princess Makoto: Do you not remember what she tried to do?  
  
Princess Usagi: No, what did she try to do?  
  
Princess Amy: She tried to take Prince Mamoru away from you.   
  
Princess Raye: You seriously don't remember! Do you Usagi?  
  
Princess Usagi: Yeah I think I am remembering now.  
  
Flashback  
  
Princess Usagi: Konichi-wa Minako!  
  
Princess Minako: Konichi-wa Usagi! I have something very important to tell you!  
  
Princess Usagi: What is it Minako?  
  
Princess Minako: Well…  
  
Princess Usagi: Its ok you can always tell me anything. But if you don't want to talk right now, but just come to me anytime.  
  
Princess Minako: No I need to talk to you now.  
  
Princess Usagi: Ok Minako go ahead I will listen to you.  
  
Princess Minako: Ok Well its about Mamoru.   
  
Princess Usagi: IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MAMORU????  
  
Princess Minako was annoyed: NO there is nothing wrong with Mamoru! Can I finish without interruptions?  
  
Princess Usagi Ok sorry about that.   
  
Princess Minako: its ok well I wanted to warn you about him. If you think that he loves you well you are wrong. Because he loves me and only me. If you try to take him away then I am going to talk to Queen Serenity and have her just give the thrown to me instead of you.  
  
Princess Usagi: But no you can't do that!  
  
Princess Minako: Oh yes I can. So you better stay away from Mamoru. Trust me if you don't you will not only lose the thrown but something bad will happen to you! Well I better run. Now you better not do anything to him ok or else!  
  
::Princess Minako leaves:  
  
Princess Usagi (in between crying) : NO!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEING TO ME!!!!!!!!! SHE WAS TELLING A LIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Flashback ends  
  
::Princess Usagi starts to cry::  
  
Princess Makoto: Is there something wrong?  
Princess Usagi (while whipping away her tears): no there's nothing wrong I am ok. But you know what, I don't care about what she said, Mamoru is mine not hers.  
  
Princess Raye: That's right because he is your guy and no one can take him away.  
  
Princess Makoto: oh no!  
  
Princess Usagi: What is it Makoto?  
  
Princess Makoto: Look!  
  
::They all looked and saw Princess Minako::  



	4. The Story Behind the Silver Millennium.....

The Story Behind the Silver Millennium...  
Chapter 4  
Tenshi: hello im tenshi umm like always ken does not own sailor moon umm lets see same about characters I will think of something funny to say next time sorry so boring ja ne thank you please r/r!  
Princess Usagi: Well she is here now, what do I say to her?  
  
Princess Makoto: Well I guess you say Konichi-wa.  
  
Princess Usagi: Konichi-wa Princess Minako.  
  
Princess Minako: Konichi-wa Princes Usagi, Princess Makoto, Princess Raye, Princess Amy.  
  
Princess Amy, Princess Raye, and Princess Makoto: Konichi-wa Princess Minako.  
  
Princess Amy: Hey everyone I will be right back. Ok  
Everyone except Princess Amy: Ok Amy.  
  
::Princess Amy goes to talk to her mom::  
  
Princess Minako: So when is everyone going to get here?  
  
Princess Usagi: They will get here soon, don't worry. Just about everyone is   
here.  
  
Queen Serenity: Princess Usagi, can you come here.  
  
Princess Usagi: Yes mom, I will be right there. Please excuse me.  
  
::Princess Usagi walk to her mom to see what she wants::  
  
Princess Usagi: Yes mom, is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, Princess Catherine will not be able to make it tonight. She is not feeling good. She might be here later but that is only if she feels better.   
  
Princess Usagi: Ok mom.  
  
Queen Serenity: Why don't you go and tell the girls ok.  
  
Princess Usagi: Ok mom. Ja ne.  
  
Queen Serenity: Ja ne.  
  
::Princess Usagi walks back to the area where the rest of the girls are::  
  
Princess Makoto: So what did your mom want?  
  
Princess Usagi: Well she wanted to tell me that Princess Catherine can not make it to the party. Seems she is not feeling good. It may just be the lack of sleep. You know how she has been so busy lately and hasn't had enough sleep.   
  
Princess Raye: That's too bad that she has to miss the party.  
  
Princess Makoto: Yeah.  
  
Princess Usagi: Well the good thing is that if she is feeling better tonight then she will come to the party.  
  
Princess Minako: Well that's good to hear. Is the rest of her family coming to the party?  
  
Princess Raye: Why is there someone you want to see?  
  
Princess Minako: No im just wondering if they were coming with her sick and all.  
  
Princess Usagi: Oh ok well then, yes they are coming.  
  
:: Princess Amy arrives::  
  
Princess Amy: Hey everyone I'm back.  
  
Everyone (except Amy): Hey Amy Welcome back.  
  
Princess Amy: Well what did I miss?  
  
Princess Usagi: Well I just found out that Princess Catherine wont be able to make it today.  
  
Princess Amy: How come?  
  
Princess Usagi: She isn't feeling good, we all think that it is because she hasn't had enough sleep.  
  
Princess Amy: That is what probably what happened.  
  
Princess Makoto: Look someone arrived.  
  
Princess Usagi: Who is it?  
  
Princess Makoto: I'm not sure who it is, I can't see who it is.  
  
Princess Minako: Hey everyone I will be right back ok.  
  
Princess Usagi: ok Minako.  
  
::Princess Minako leaves the group::  
  
Princess Raye: I think that she is up to something.  
  
Princess Usagi: What do you think she is up too?  
  
Princess Raye: I'm not sure but whatever it is, it has to do something with the people who walked through the door.  
  
Princess Amy: Yeah same here. I think that whatever it is, it can't be good.  
  
Princess Raye: I think she knew who it was at the door.  
  
Princess Makoto: Yeah, did you see her face.  
  
::During this time Princess Minako went to go see the people who walked through the door::  
  
Princess Minako: Prince Mamoru is that you?  
  
::Prince Mamoru turns around and Princess Minako sees him::  
  
Prince Mamoru: Why don't we go into the hallway?  
  
Princess Minako: ok Mamoru.  
  
::Princess Minako and Prince Mamoru go to the hallway for some privacy::  
  
Princess Minako (while hugging him): Oh Prince Mamoru you came.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Yes I did. I am glad that I ran into you first. I am so glad to see you! I missed you so much!  
  
Princess Minako: So did I. Oh I don't know how I can last without you. When do you think that we should tell the others about us?  
  
::Prince Mamoru backs away from Princess Minako::  
  
Princess Minako: What's wrong Mamoru?  
  
Prince Mamoru: Well I'm not sure if this is the best time for that.  
  
Princess Minako: Oh I get it you haven't told Princess Usagi and you are probably getting second thoughts about leaving her for me. Aren't you?  
  
Prince Mamoru: No that's not it. I just have to find the perfect time.  
  
Princess Minako: It's a liable story. I bet you are just going to make me think that you are going to tell her but you are just holding back so that you can have an excuse to be with her more than me.  
  
Prince Mamoru: No that's not it.  
  
Princess Minako: well then if that is not how it is then let me tell them today at the party just the Princes and Princesses.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Ok, if that is what you want then go ahead but not till everyone is here and together and not in front of the parents.  
  
Princess Minako: Ok Mamoru. Well we better go to the party apart so that no one gets suspicious I don't want anyone to know until I tell them.  
  
Prince Mamoru: Ok, so should I go first?  
  
Princess Minako: I think that you should go first and then I will come in and then pretend I didn't even see you. Oh and when all the guys get here have them come over on the side where I am ok?  
  
Prince Mamoru: Ok Ja ne.  
  
Princess Minako: Ja ne.  
  
::Prince Mamoru goes first to join the group of Princes that were waiting for everyone to get here::  
  
Prince Mamoru: Konichi-wa minna-san.  
  
Everyone except Prince Mamoru: Konichi-wa Mamoru.  
  
Prince Mamoru: So how is everyone?  
  
Prince Lewis: We are doing good. So what have you been up too lately?  
  
Prince Mamoru: Oh not much just the same old thing.  
  
Prince Philip: Yeah same here.  
  
Prince Mamoru: So is everyone here?  
  
Prince Lewis: Yeah all the guys are here.   
  
Prince Mamoru: how about everyone that your sister invited, well other than my sister.  
  
Prince Lewis: Why does it matter?  
  
Prince Mamoru: Oh well, ummmm… I was just wondering.  
  
Prince Lewis: oh ok I thought you had something with one of them.  
  
Prince Mamoru: not me, no way not at all hehe.  
  
All the guys start to laugh.  
  
Prince Lewis: Yeah, I think that they are all there.   
  
Queen Serenity: Prince Lewis can you come here for a minuet?  
  
Prince Lewis: Yeah sure mom.  
  
:: Prince Mamoru goes into his own world and starts to think about how he is going to get the guys to go over to where the girls are with out them becoming suspicious::  
  
::Prince Lewis goes to see what his mom wanted::  
  
Prince Lewis: You wanted me mom.  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, son I think that you, your friends, your sister, and her friends should go to the small ballroom. It would be nice of you and your friends to go and do something with the girls. They look a little bored.  
  
Prince Lewis: How could they be bored they have Usagi The Clutzo.   
  
Queen Serenity: Now Lewis I will not have any of that. Now go over there and ask them to go with you to the small ballroom.   
  
Prince Lewis: But Mom!  
  
Queen Serenity: No buts! Now go! NOW!!!!  
  
Prince Lewis: Yes Mom.  
  
::Prince Lewis walks away::  
  
Queen Serenity: Kids these days, just wont spend any time with their family.  
  
Queen Katerina: Yeah I know, Mamoru will not even spend a second with Catherine.  
  
Queen Maria: And when you make them or they just happen to be in the same room, all they do is bicker.  
  
Queen Serenity: Well girls why don't we go over to where our husbands are.  
  
Everyone: sure why not!  
  
::They all follow Queen Serenity to where their husbands are standing and talking:  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
::Prince Lewis goes over the group of guys that were waiting for him:  
  
Prince Lewis: Hey guys!  
  
Prince Ken: Hey man where have you been.  
  
Prince Chad: Yeah you have been gone awhile.  
  
Prince Philip: So what did your mom what?  
  
Prince Lewis: Well she wants everyone to go into the small ballroom. My mom is driving me crazy!   
  
Prince Ken: hey what is wrong with going into the small ballroom that means that us guys will have some privacy. We also don't have to worry about parents hearing what we say!  
  
Prince Philip: Yeah, it will be better in there then in here.  
  
Prince Lewis: NO! You don't understand what I'm saying! When I mean everyone I mean everyone, well all the teenagers.   
  
Prince Chad: You mean the girls too?  
  
Prince Lewis: The girls too!  
  
Prince Ken: Hey it wont be too bad. I mean the small ballroom cant be too small can it?  
  
Prince Lewis: I guess it will be ok.  
  
Prince Chad: Hey we may even have some fun! Hehe so what does everyone think?  
  
Everyone except Prince Mamoru: Its fine with us!  
  
Prince Lewis: Prince Mamoru what do you think?  
  
::no response::  
  
Prince Lewis: Prince Mamoru! Prince Mamoru! HELLO WAKE UP! PRINCE MAMORU!  
  
Prince Mamoru: Oh I'm sorry about that I must be tired or something.  
  
Prince Lewis: It's ok. So what do you think about going to the small ballroom with the girls?  
  
What Prince Mamoru is thinking  
  
This would be the perfect plain to get everyone together. Then we can tell everyone about us. Why didn't I think about…  
  
Prince Mamoru was interrupted by a question from Prince Lewis  
  
Prince Lewis: So Mamoru what do you think?  
  
Prince Mamoru: It is fine with me.  
  
::As the guys were going to go over and ask the girls they saw that someone had come through the door.  



	5. The Story Behind the Silver Millennium.....

The Story Behind the Silver Millennium...  
Chapter 5  
  
Neko: same all same all please r/r thanks ja ne.  
  
  
::Queen Selene, Prince Jedite and Princess Medina arrive at the party::  
  
Guards: Your invitation please.  
  
Queen Selene: Yes, here it is.  
  
Guards: This is not the right invitation.  
  
Prince Jedite: We got this letter saying that they ran out of invitations and gave us a different one.  
  
Guards: But how could they run out of invitations?  
  
Princess Medina: I'm not sure but they did and we have the letter.  
  
Guards: You have the letter?  
  
Princess Medina: Yes, and it has a signature on it.  
  
Guards: A signature?  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes.  
  
Prince Jedite talks to Princess Medina through their minds  
  
Prince Jedite: He doesn't say much.  
  
Princess Medina: I know this will work for sure.  
  
Prince Jedite: How?  
Princess Medina: Well if everyone is as dumb as him then this will be easy.  
  
Prince Jedite. Yeah I know what you mean.  
  
They stop for the guards want the letter  
  
Guards: So can we look at the letter?  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes you can, here it is.  
  
::Prince Jedite hands over the letter::  
  
Guards: Ah I see. Well then if this is a real letter and signature then your names should be on the list.  
  
Queen Selene: Correct.  
  
::The guards look on the list to see if they are on the list::  
  
Guards: Prince Jedite, Princess Medina, and Queen Selene. Is that correct?  
  
Queen Selene: That is correct.  
  
Guards: Sorry to keep you so long. Go on inside and enjoy your-self tonight.  
  
Princess Medina: I am sure that we will wont we Prince Jedite?  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes we will.  
  
Guards: We are truly sorry to keep you long.  
  
Queen Selene: It's quite all right. Well let's go.  
  
Princess Medina and Prince Jedite: ok.  
  
::They walk in and see Queen Serenity::  
  
Queen Serenity: Konichi-wa. Do I know you?  
  
Queen Selene: I don't suppose so. I am the queen of the new planet.  
  
Queen Serenity: The new planet?  
  
Princess Medina: Yes, the new planet.  
  
Prince Jedite: The new planet is planet X.  
  
Queen Serenity: Oh ok.  
  
Queen Selene: We got an invitation to the party and we thought that it would be nice to get out and visit with someone for awhile.  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, well I hope you have a good time tonight.  
  
Queen Selene: I am sure that we will.  
  
Queen Serenity: Prince Jedite and Princess Medina you can go over where the rest of the kids are. They are all going to go into the small ballroom so why don't you go over there with them. Ok.  
  
Princess Medina: ok thank you.  
  
::Prince Jedite and Princess Medina walk over to were the guys are and join them as they were walking over to where the girls are::  
  
Prince Lewis: Konichi-wa!  
  
Prince Jedite: Konichi-wa!  
  
Princess Medina: Konichi-wa!  
  
Prince Lewis: My name is Prince Lewis, the one next to me is Prince Chad on my other side is Prince Ken then next to him is Prince Mamoru and then next to Prince Chad there is Prince Philip.   
  
Prince Jedite: My name is Prince Jedite and this is my sister and her name is Princess Medina.  
  
Prince Chad: So where are you from?  
  
Princess Medina: We are from the new planet, Planet X.  
  
Everyone except Princess Medina and Prince Jedite: WOW!!!! That's so cool!!!   
  
Princess Medina: yeah I guess, we don't know a lot of people though. Actually we don't know anyone here. Well except we know your names but that is it.  
  
Prince Lewis: Oh well I can introduce you to my sister and her friends.  
  
Prince Philip: Yeah we are going over to join them and then we are going to the small ballroom.   
  
Princess Medina: Oh Thank you, you guys are so sweet!  
  
::They finally get to the end of the room where there girls are::  
  
Prince Lewis: Konichi-wa minna!  
  
All the girls: Konichi-wa!  
  
Prince Lewis: minna, this is Princess Medina and Prince Jedite.  
  
Princess Usagi: My name is Princess Usagi, I am Prince Lewis' sister. And to my left is Princess Amy, next to her is Prince Minako, then on my right is Princess Makoto, then next to her is Princess Makoto. Princess Catherine is not here right now because she is sick.   
  
Prince Lewis: Oh sis. Mom wants us all to go to the small ballroom.  
  
Princess Usagi: All of us?  
  
Prince Lewis: Yes all of us.  
  
Princess Usagi: Ok.  
::They all head to the small ball room::  
  
Princess Makoto: So Princess Medina, where are you from?  
  
Princess Medina: I am from the new planet, Planet X.  
  
Princess Amy: Planet X?  
  
Princess Medina: Yes.  
  
Princess Amy: So what is it like on planet X?  
  
Princess Medina: It's ok I guess.  
  
Prince Jedite: Not much to do.  
  
Princess Minako: So what's your mom and dad's names?  
  
Princess Medina: Our mom and dad's…  
  
Prince Jedite: Our mom's name is Queen Selene.  
  
Princess Minako: what about your dad. Princess Medina why did you act like you didn't have a mom or you just didn't know her name. What is going on?  
  
Princess Medina: umm well…  
  
Prince Jedite: What my sister is trying to say is that we don't have a dad.   
  
Princess Minako: Oh I am sorry. But why did she act like she didn't know her mom's name?  
  
Prince Jedite: Its because you also ask what our father's name is and well every time someone brings up our father then she gets really sad and that's all she can think about. Right Medina?  
  
Princess Medina: Yes that's right.  
  
Princess Minako: Oh I am really sorry!  
  
Princess Medina: It's quite ok.  
  
Princess Makoto: So did your dad die?  
  
Prince Jedite: Well… I'm not sure if he did or not. He just left and that's it. That's all I remember.   
  
Princess Makoto: Oh that's so sad.  
  
Princess Usagi: It must be hard to have just one parent.  
  
Princess Medina: Yeah it is hard at times but then sometimes it seems like he wasn't even there to begin with.  
  
Princess Makoto, Princess Minako, Princess Usagi and Princess Amy: Oh.  
  
Princess Usagi: well anyways. Lets get off the subject. OK?  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
::A couple of minuets later they arrive in front of the doors that lead to the small ball room::  
  
Princess Usagi: Well here is the small ballroom. Minna lets go on inside.  
  
Princess Medina: May I talk to Princess Minako and my brother for a second?  
  
Princess Minako: Yeah I guess.  
  
Princess Medina: You guys can go inside without us we will meet you inside in a few minuets ok.  
  
Princess Usagi: OK.  
  
::Everyone goes in except Princess Medina, Prince Jedite, and Princess Minako::  
  
Princess Medina: So Princess Min, do you have a plan?  
  
Princess Minako: Sure do.  
  
Princess Medina: Well what is it?  
  
Princess Minako: Well I have something that belongs to the Princess. Something that is very dear to her.   
  
Prince Jedite: What is that?  
  
Princess Minako: Well I have taken Prince Mamoru from her.   
  
Princess Medina: Ah, the one who holds her heart. The one she loves.  
  
Princess Minako: I have tricked him into loving me and if everything works out then when she finds out she will run and walk right into our trap.  
  
Prince Jedite: Our trap?  
  
Princess Minako: Yes, I will have you talk to Princess Usagi all night get really close to her and act like you care about her. Then when she runs out of the room crying, you run after her then you attack her.  
  
Prince Jedite: Oh I see now.  
  
Princess Medina: And what do I do when this happens?  
  
Princess Minako: You make sure that no one leaves the room. Do you understand me?  
  
Princess Medina: Yes I do.  
  
Princess Minako: No one can leave the room if so then the plan will be ruined!  
Princess Medina: ok.  
  
Princess Minako: Well we better go in we don't want anyone to become suspicious now do we?  
  
Prince Jedite: No we don't.  
  
::They enter in to the room and see that everyone is talking::  



	6. The Story Behind the Silver Millennium.....

The Story Behind the Silver Millennium...  
Chapter 6  
Tenshi: well same old same old oh but here is the list of characters that ken owns:  
Prince Lewis  
Prince Matthew  
Prince Philip  
Princess Min  
Princess Medina  
Princess Catherine  
Queen Angelina  
Queen Maria  
Queen Elizabeth  
Queen Katerina  
Queen Selene  
King Christopher  
King Marcus  
King chadwick  
  
Prince Mamoru: Princess Minako may I talk to you?  
  
Princess Minako: sure.  
  
::Princess Minako goes over to where Prince Mamoru is::  
  
Prince Jedite: Princess Usagi!  
  
Princess Usagi: Yes.  
  
::Prince Jedite goes over to her::  
  
::Princess Medina goes over to the chair and sits down::  
  
Princess Usagi: So are you having fun so far?  
  
Prince Jedite: Yes I am. Are you having fun?  
  
Princess Usagi: Yes I am.  
  
::They started to talk and then for some odd reason Prince Jedite started to like Usagi and was unsure about the plan::  
  
::A few minuets later Prince Lewis came up to Princess Medina::  
  
Prince Lewis: You look lonely.  
  
Princess Medina: Well everyone is talking. Princess Usagi is talking to my brother, Princess Amy is talking to Prince Philip, Princess Makoto is talking to Prince Ken. Princess Raye is talking to Prince Chad and Princess Minako is talking to Prince Mamoru.   
  
Prince Lewis: Well I'm talking to you.  
  
Princess Medina: Hehe! What about Prince Matthew?  
  
Prince Lewis: Well I guess he isn't talking to anyone either.  
  
Princess Medina: How come?  
  
Prince Lewis: Well it's because usually he talks to Princess Catherine.  
  
Princess Medina: oh ok. Why weren't you talking to anyone either.  
  
Prince Lewis: I don't know, but when you look at everyone and see the people talking to each other you see that they all like each other and I don't like anyone here.   
  
Princess Medina: Oh is that why.   
  
::Prince Lewis looks around the room and sees Prince Mamoru talking to Princess Minako instead of Princess Usagi::  
  
Princess Medina: Is something wrong?  
  
Prince Lewis: No, its just that Princess Usagi, my sister, is usually with Prince Mamoru. But Princess Minako is with Prince Mamoru.  
  
Princess Medina: Oh ok.  
  
::They started to talk and Princess Medina started to like Prince Lewis and was starting to remember what happened long ago::  
  
Princess Minako: Everyone I have something to say!  
  
Prince Mamoru: We have something to say.  
  
Princess Minako: Well we just wanted to tell everyone that we are going to be married.  
  
Princess Usagi: What are you talking about?  
  
Princess Minako: We are going to get married. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Princess Usagi: NO!!! PRINCE MAMORU! YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME WOULD YOU?  
  
Prince Mamoru: I am sorry Usagi but its true.  
  
Princess Raye: How could you do that to her?  
  
Princess Minako: Well maybe he didn't love her and he loved me.  
  
Prince Lewis: Why would you do something so awful?  
  
Prince Mamoru: I am sorry but this is how it is.  
  
Princess Usagi (while crying): NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Princess Usagi runs out of the room::  
  
Prince Jedite: No Usagi! Prince Mamoru how could you break her heart like that?  
  
::Prince Jedite runs after Princess Usagi::  
  
Prince Lewis: No!!!  
  
::Prince Lewis tries to run to the door but Princess Medina stops him::  
  
Princess Medina: I am sorry but I can't let you leave.  
  
Prince Lewis (while starting to cry): Why not? You have to let me go and talk to my sister and make sure that she doesn't do anything to harm her-self!  
  
What Princess Medina is thinking  
  
He is crying! I have never seen a guy cry. He really cares about her doesn't he. I just have to let him go after her. No I cant it will ruin the plan. But I have to because well because I like him.  
  
Back to the room  
  
::Princess Medina starts to cry::  
  
Princess Medina speaks in a whisper so that only Prince Lewis can hear: Prince Lewis, go after her now. Go quietly so that no one notices you.  
  
Prince Lewis in a whisper: But why does it matter how load I am? And why are we whispering?  
  
Princess Medina: Because if I get caught then I will die!  
  
Prince Lewis: No, why?  
  
Princess Medina: Because I am not supposed to let anyone our except my brother.  
  
Prince Lewis: Well I cant leave if it puts your life into danger.  
  
Princess Medina: But you have to go and save her. She is in danger!  
  
::Princess Minako hears them whispering::  
  
Princess Minako: Princess Medina, you wouldn't would you?  
  
Princess Medina: wouldn't do what?  
  
Princess Minako: You are, aren't you?  
  
Princess Medina: I am what?  
  
Princess Minako: YOUR ARE A TRAITOR!  
  
Princess Medina: Why do you say that?  
  
Princess Minako: You were going to let Prince Lewis out weren't you?  
  
Prince Lewis: Why does it concern you?  
  
Princess Makoto: Yeah, why would she be a traitor if she was going to let Prince Lewis go after Princess Usagi?  
  
Princess Minako: Because, She would be ruining our plan. Wouldn't you be? And she knows that if she does ruin the plan that she will die.  
  
Princess Raye: What are you talking about?   
  
Princess Minako: Princess Amy.  
  
Princess Amy: Yes.  
  
Princess Minako: Is there a such planet as Planet X?  
  
Princess Amy: No there is not.  
  
Everyone: What?   
  
Princess Medina: Princess Minako. What are you doing? You are giving away who we are.  
  
Prince Lewis: You lied?  
  
Princess Medina: I had to! You have to believe me.  
  
Princess Minako: Haha! Venus Star Power Make Up!  
  
::Princess Minako transforms into Sailor Venus::  
  
Princess Minako: Now it is your turn Princess Medina!  
  
Princess Medina: No I wont!  
  
Princes Minako: How dare you! Do it now!  
  
Princess Medina: NO!  
Princess Minako: Fine then. Die! Venus…  
  
Princess Medina: NO!!! don't do it I will change.  
  
::Princess Medina transforms into a princess and looks just like Princess Usagi but with brown hair::  
  
Everyone except Princess Minako and Princes Medina: HUH!!!  
  
Prince Lewis: She looks just like Princess Usagi!  
  
::Princess Medina starts to cry even harder::  
  
Princess Makoto: Yeah she does, how could that be?  
  
Princess Medina: What? I look just like Princess Usagi?  
  
Prince Lewis: Yes you do! I would say that you look like twins!  
  
Princess Medina: Twins? How?  
  
Prince Lewis: Is your mom really Queen Selene?  
  
Princess Minako: How stupid are you Lewis? No her mom is not Queen Selene. She doesn't have a father or mother.  
  
Princess Medina: That's not true I do have a mother and father.   
  
Princess Minako: Oh really well where are they now?  
  
Princess Medina: I don't know.  
  
Princess Minako: Haha, see what I mean you don't have any!  
  
Princess Raye: Princess Minako, Why are you being so mean?  
  
Princess Minako: Because I am mean!  
  
Princess Medina: Princess Minako I am sorry that I did this to you.  
  
Prince Lewis: What do you mean you did this to her?  
  
Princess Medina: Well I brought her to Queen Selene and she made Princess Minako evil.  
  
Princess Minako: Well I am glad that you did. Oh and Princess Medina call me Princess Min!  
  
Princess Medina: Well I am going to go save Princess Usagi!  
  
Princess Minako: You are a traitor aren't you.  
  
Princess Medina: Yes I am. I have seen the light and I am not evil anymore.  
  
Princess Minako: you will die for coming against us! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!   
  
Princess Medina: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
::Princess Medina was hit and thrown across the room::  
  
Prince Lewis: NO!!!  
  
::Prince Lewis runs to where Princess Medina is laying::  
  
Prince Lewis: Princess Medina are you ok?  
  
Princess Medina: Yeah I will be ok. Go now!  
  
Prince Lewis: what do you mean go?  
  
Princess Medina: You have to go after Princess Usagi. You have to stop my brother.  
  
Prince Lewis: NO I won't leave you!  
  
Princess Medina: You have to! I will be ok. I will meet you later. But you have to go now!  
  
Prince Lewis: Be careful,   
  
Princess Medina: I will! Oh and give this to my brother.   
  
::Princess Medina takes off her heart locket and puts it into Prince Lewis' hands::  



End file.
